


Father's day

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Alec learns about Father's day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 44





	Father's day

Alec startles awake when a clang echoes through the loft, he's already reaching for his weapon when the soft sounds of giggles reach him and the warrior part of him relaxes but the dad part of him sits straight up and takes notice.

He's about to get up to check on the children when Magnus throws his arm over him and tugs him back down.

"Magnus, let me up." Alec tells him.

"No, let them be." Magnus says without opening his eyes.

"Magnus." Alec says sternly.

"Don't you use your 'Head of the Institute' voice on me, mister." Magnus lets one eye open to half glare at him.

"They could hurt themselves." Alec tells him, worried about the children clanging pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Relax, I'm keeping an eye on them, nothing will happen." Magnus assures him as he pulls Alec closer.

Alec sighs but lets Magnus squeeze him, but he can't relax, the children are making so much noise and every time a pot clangs Alec starts and twitches up only to be pulled back into Magnus.

He must have dosed a little because the sound of giggles at their door makes Alec's eyes open and he smiles as their children sneak into the room.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Their youngest shouts as they leap onto the bed and start bouncing.

Magnus groans, forced and loud, as he rolls over before he lunges up to catch their little one, making them squeal loudly in laughter.

Alec smiles as he sits up and looks over at their oldest who shifts on their feet with a tray in their hands.

"Come on." Alec reaches for them and the child rushes over, tray getting set on the bedside table as Alec lifts the older child up next to him as they watch Magnus tickle the younger child with soft smiles.

"Good morning." Magnus says as they wind down, child pulled close and grinning, "What's the occasion?" Magnus asks even as his eyes sparkle.

"Father's day!" The little one shouts.

"What?" Alec frowns, he's never heard of Father's day.

"It's a mundane holiday to celebrate one's male parent." Magnus explains, eyes soft because he knows that Nephilim don't celebrate much of anything, not parents, not defeating demons, not even birthdays beyond the first and only then if the child survives the first year.

It has been a learning curve for Alec, Jace, and Izzy when it came to the mundane celebrations that Clary, Simon, and Magnus observed.

"Oh." Alec says.

"We maded you breaks fasts." Their littlest one grinned, missing tooth proudly displayed.

"Mostly me." The older child says from Alec's side.

"Yeah?" Magnus asks and settles next to Alec against the headboard, using his magic to bring the tray over, "Looks delicious."

Magnus winks and Alec looks at the food, toast a little more burnt than he likes, the eggs too runny and the fruit messily cut up into chunks of uneven sizes and he can't help smiling because Magnus is right, it does look delicious if only because of it's meaning.

Alec presses his cheek against their oldest child's hair as he reaches for the toast, thankful that the Jam spread thickly over it disguises the burnt flavor as Magnus praises the eggs and feeds the little one some fruit.

Alec smiles as he pushes the small bowl of raspberries closer to the child tucked against his side.

He could get used to this holiday, if breakfast in bed with his little family is what it's about.

\---

A/n: happy family fluff for Father's day. I deliberately did not use names/ages/gender/sexes for the children so that people can either imagine this as an Au or Canon.

I just felt the need to write a little father's day fluff fic for Alec and Magnus.

Hope you enjoyed.

Also my own headcannon that Nephilim/Shadowhunters don't celebrate holidays/birthdays or anything because who has the time when Demons are trying to kill things so the Lightwoods get a crash course from Clary, Simon, and Magnus who are rightly horrified that they don't celebrate birthdays.

It's the same culture shock that Luke and Jocelyn got when they were exhiled/ran away from Shadowhunter society.


End file.
